


【盾冬】何以为家

by EvenSue



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenSue/pseuds/EvenSue
Summary: “所以说，他没有死，他回来了，但他却不想来找我们。”“乐观一点队长，他或许只是不想见你。”What If：James Bucky Barnes从雪山谷底逃脱。盾冬八十周年振金婚25H产粮活动 20:00
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 7





	【盾冬】何以为家

“所以说，他没有死，他回来了，但他却不想来找我们。”

“乐观一点队长，他或许只是不想见你。”

 **What If：** James Bucky Barnes从雪山谷底逃脱。

**盾冬八十周年振金婚25H产粮活动 20:00**

姐妹们八十周年快乐！（wink~）

——————————

摇摇欲坠的火车把手，飞驰而过的列车，两侧向远方飞奔的连绵雪山。棕发男人坠落的瞬间，Steve Rogers毫不犹豫地抛下手中的盾牌，不顾一切飞扑上去死死拥住坠落的男人。

他们一起下坠，风从耳畔飞驰而去。向下是天堂还是地狱？怀抱里的温热融化了极寒冬日，一切就此无足挂齿。

他只记得他们坠落、坠落、坠落——然后Steve Rogers猛然从梦中惊醒，惊坐起的动作撞到床沿的酒瓶，砸在墙上哐啷作响。

不远处的咆哮突击队队友在行军床上翻了翻身子，发出意味不明的咕哝声。Steve后背紧靠着冰冷的墙，急促地喘息着，感觉到更甚于血清进入血液的痛苦。

一个月了。战场上回头不见自己的狙击手的生活，说笑话时转头却看不见那个会在他说出口前会意大笑的家伙的生活，午夜梦回反复梦见旧时光景却永远停留在那场坠落的生活，已经有足足一个月了，漫长的仿佛七十年之久。一开始他想，我本可以抓住那只手，我本可以保护好我的Bucky。后来他想，我应该和他一起跳下去。

这样的想法像是在泼洒的伏特加中熊熊燃烧的火焰愈演愈烈，以至于这整整两个礼拜，他在梦里一跃而下在空中抱住Bucky的身姿越来越决绝而坚定。

可他毕竟不行。他是他妈的美国队长，他还有该死的责任。是你亲手放弃了Bucky，他自残般责问自己，亲手放弃了一次次从鬼门关前拽回自己的人。为了什么呢？为了一面盾牌。美国队长的责任像粗绳勒着他让他无法从那火车上跳落，把他勒得鲜血淋漓。

盾牌的意义是什么？是鼓舞士气，是标杆。为了一个副手坠落不符合盾牌的意义，他们说，那是没有意义的。什么是他妈的意义？爱没有意义。爱本身就是意义。

成为美国队长以后的所有光鲜，那些意气风发，那些春风得意，那些眼神，那些欢呼，那些掌声，那些爱慕，都成了一面沉重的墓碑，死死地压在他的胸口，他再喘不过气来。墓碑的另一面，是半明半暗的小酒馆里，Bucky看向他的眼神。

所以他战斗，他训练，他和上流阶级虚与委蛇，他去村庄慰问民众，给小孩塞军队配发的巧克力。所以他得要像这样艰难地苟活，就好像他还有颗完整的灵魂一样。可Steve Rogers的灵魂早在那座雪山间就已被被活活撕去了，只剩下一个美国队长的空壳。

深冬的营地很冷，他拧开酒瓶像喝白开水一样往肚子里灌，想着今天醒来的比往日晚了些，难熬的无眠的漫漫长夜似乎又能缩短一些。眼泪无声无息地往下坠，好像要哭够他这二十余年人生曾屏住的所有份量。

冷风从远方的雪山飒飒地吹来，冻结了营地门前的朝阳。

连走带爬地逃出雪山谷底的时候Bucky Barnes感受到强烈的劫后余生的狂喜，他不知道自己在那厚重的雪堆里昏迷了多久，也不知道自己究竟在这白茫茫一片真干净的天地里踽踽独行了多久。看到远处依稀有人家与墨色的炊烟升起，他几乎感受到温热的眼泪滑落下来。

左手大概是骨折了，钝钝地痛着挂在胸前，蓝色棉袄残破不堪。他勉强撑着走到村庄门口，终于体力不支在树下直直坠倒下去。村里的妇女路过时大惊失色，然后他被好心人们扛进了屋。

这不是富裕的村庄，甚至连自己温饱都难保证，但看着这个可怜的美国大兵，他们还是凑了点热饭热汤给他填填肚子。

村里的小孩在他口袋里塞了几块巧克力，说是当时军队来慰问时一个英俊的金发男人塞给他们的。他休整了一夜，第二天清晨踏着夕阳余晖离开了村庄。好心人们在村口注视他远去，背影消失成雪山间一点墨痕，又三三两两回到自己寻常而又艰难的生活中去。谁的生命不是苦痛呢？只有尽力给彼此一点温暖，好像才可以相互支撑着前行，日子才有了一点声响。

Bucky离开村庄以后就捏着那张村里讨来的地图找寻107军团的大本营，他意识到自己从雪山另一端爬出来，要绕过整座雪山才能回到Steve身边。走了三里路，他慢吞吞在路边坐下吃了块巧克力。是战场上常见的糖精灌出来的廉价巧克力，不知道哪个大兵送给孩子们的，却落到他手里作救命的干粮。

呼吸的那点热气用来暖一暖他失去知觉的右手，左手用村里妇女的废布料勉强包扎过，没什么大用，总归好受一点。途中搭了几回便车，在小镇酒馆或者军方货车的车厢里凑活过夜晚，便已经是快一周多过去。

Steve那个家伙得要多么伤心啊，他在心里灼灼地想着，于是更加紧了脚步。在雪山谷底实在无力前行的时候，他无数次想着不如就放弃吧，长眠在谷底或许也算一种宁静，都是那双蓝眼睛，那双似乎在流泪的蓝眼睛，逼着他一次又一次站起来，向着生机追寻。

Steve不常哭，他几乎不怎么见那颗小豆芽哭。后来变成了大豆芽，好像也没有什么喘息的机会让他有时间掉下眼泪来，总只是咬咬牙就继续前行。所有的抉择汇成今日，哪有回头路呢。

他会哭吗？还是依旧那样咬咬牙，决定背着Bucky的这份，化作更沉重的拳头砸在希特勒和红骷髅头上？Bucky不知道，但他知道他得要快点回去，去抱抱他那颗坚强的小Stevie。

还有……或许，他得说出来，在这死与生的边界线，他终于决定要说出口的沉甸甸的爱意。他不知道自己会不会因此后悔，后悔摧毁了他们的友谊，可是该死的他不知道下一次永别何时会降临，不知道他们有没有那个命再次活下来。

看到107军团的运输车的时候他实打实的热泪盈眶了，熟悉的战友看着他愣愣地张大嘴，然后扑上来紧紧拥抱这个死而复生的混蛋。

“上帝啊，已经快一个月了，居然——”

坐进温暖的车厢被亲切的汗臭味包裹的时候Bucky长叹一声，觉得自己终于又活过来了。和咆哮突击队混的最熟的那个小子拍着他的肩说还好他回来了，不然队长那幅样子……

Bucky像车灯前警觉的鹿一样飞快抬起头，“Steve怎么了？”

“哦，没事，他很好，只是在小酒馆抱着酒杯哭了一晚上而已。”

Bucky的心霎时间揪紧了，痛恨自己为什么没有走得再快一些，回来得再早一些。

“他现在在营地吗？”

“他应该在Carter和Howard那里训练吧，自从小酒馆那夜Carter探员去安慰可怜的队长以后，这两个人好像就突然亲密起来。”大兵们促狭地大笑起来，朝Bucky挤眉弄眼。而Bucky的心却好像又忽然从细线上坠落，坠入那片雪山谷底，掌心沁出凉意。

或许有些秘密就应该被埋葬在雪山之下。

“嘿Rogers，别急着走呀，”Howard凑上来拉住训练完就准备离开的Steve，手里握着酒杯指指身后还在训练的Carter探员，挑着眉笑说，“今晚咱们有个宴会，好多高级军官会来，你要不要陪着Carter出席？”

Steve抿了一下唇，装作犹豫了一会儿地样子最终摇摇头，“咆哮突击队的队友还在等我，我得赶紧回去。”

Howard不赞同地皱皱眉头，把他拉到角落里窃窃私语，“你要是想和Peggy在一起，你得混到，你知道的，我们这个阶层里来。整天和那什么咆哮突击队那帮大头兵混在一起，你到头也就是个上尉。多和那些高级军官们说说话——我知道你不喜欢这套——但这样你以后才能有机会爬到上面去。”

Steve心里一阵一阵地发凉，握着盾牌的拳头捏得死紧，只能艰难地点点头表示自己都听进去了，只是今晚实在不行，他和弟兄们约好了，不能走开。Howard恨铁不成钢地拍拍他的肩，端着他的奢侈鸡尾酒走过去和Carter窃窃私语几句，棕发女军官微笑着朝他投来一瞥。

Steve讪讪地笑了一下，飞快地走出了训练场，心里冷得像是冰窟。所以在他们眼中Bucky算什么呢，美国队长的“糟糠之妻”？还有那些咆哮突击队的、107军团的，为这些坐在大后方吃军饷的家伙拼死拼活的士兵又算什么呢？一个数字而已吗？

那么他，Steve Rogers，在他们眼里又算什么呢？一张海报？一面盾牌？一条广告？他骑着哈雷飞快地几乎逃命一样的逃离所谓“上流阶级”的社会，突然从未如此怀念曾经Bucky会坐在他对面，耐心地听他讲满心的愤慨与不解，然后温柔地揉着他的金发安抚那颗愤世嫉俗的心。

Bucky……他总以为还会有明天，明天之后还会有明天，Bucky总会在他身边，直到Steve Rogers终于失去他的全世界。他痛恨自己直到这一刻才终于意识到那份炽热燃烧着的爱意，才终于看清昏暗小酒馆里Bucky含着笑意的绿眼睛。

Bucky一回到营地就被塞进军医院，小护士们泪眼汪汪地帮他包扎治疗，一边骂他一边温柔地给他做检查，又从食堂给他带来丰盛的午餐——至少对于战场上而言。

“别告诉咆哮突击队和队长他们，拜托，暂时不要，”嘱咐完之后Bucky几乎在床上睡过了整整两天，到了第四天便开始吊着左手和小护士们调情玩闹，第六天时全然已经可以拆了绷带活蹦乱跳去训练场上打枪了。

夜晚他常常想，Steve在几百米开外的营帐里睡得好吗——会不会因为他而难眠呢？

Bucky本想一回来就直奔咆哮突击队，现在却忽然退缩犹豫起来。他不知道该如何面对Steve，他期望能看到Steve那双蓝眼睛被惊喜浸透的样子，可他既指望着他Steve能够好好向前迈步，事业、爱情冉冉升起而不受他干扰，不为他止步；却又有一份令人不齿的私心希望Steve能够回过头看他，希望Steve不离他远去。他甚至偶然想到，或许我正应该消失在那片雪原：Steve能挺过去的。可他又立刻从脑海中踹开那个念头，狠狠唾弃自己。别做个懦夫，James Barnes，他对自己说。

军医院终于把活蹦乱跳的James Barnes踢了出去，小护士们口是心非地在他口袋里塞了哄小孩的糖果。于是他跑到训练场上打了一上午的枪，在不绝的枪声里再一次寻找到那个无所畏惧年轻气盛的布鲁克林少年James Barnes。

他背起枪终于鼓起勇气决定去见Steve，心里攒了一箩筐的腹稿要倾诉。然而跑去老朋友那里一打听，Rogers队长不在呢，那点鼓起来的勇气倏地又泄了气。他最终还是屁颠颠趁着Steve不在，犹犹豫豫地摸回了咆哮突击队。

结果那帮家伙竟也不在，不知上哪里鬼混去了。Bucky在熟悉的营帐转了几圈，有点生气地看见他的床位上放上了新的被褥——他才走了一个月，他们就有新的好队友了？他眯起眼睛往自己老位子上一坐，这时候门口忽然传来一阵嘈杂的响动。

他们回来了。Bucky听着每一句熟悉的声音腔调，都觉得内心顿时泛起酸涩的味道，还带了几分近乡情怯。

Jim头一个掀开帘子走进来，还正回过头和身后的Gab说话。Dugan在门口踩灭了一支烟，跟在他们身后进来。然后他抬起头，看见坐在床上的Bucky，瞪大了眼睛。

“操，”他说，“我都开始出现幻觉了？为什么我觉得我看见James了。”

“别开这种玩笑——上帝啊，Barnes？！！”Jim转过头来，本打算踹一脚Dugan，却在看见Bucky的瞬间宕机在原地。

Falsworth和Gab在营帐外大叫了几声，终于也挤进来看见Bucky，营帐里一时充满了各种脏词儿和惊叹。然后Bucky就感受到自己右手臂上被砸了一拳，他夸张地叫了一声，就被他的好兄弟们紧紧抱住了。

“你这臭混蛋，什么时候回来的？”Falsworth的声音近乎哽咽。

Bucky顿了一下，格外小声地说，“六天前。”

“六天前？”Jim瞬间拔高了音量，“你这小子六天前就回来了都没想过来找我们？”

Bucky把自己缩成一团不敢看他们，然后背上又结结实实挨了几下拳头。他们嬉笑吵闹了好一会儿，欢声久违地灌满营帐。最终是Dugan慢慢退出了这场嬉闹，站到一边叼着烟平淡地说了一句：“不管怎么样，老兄，回来就好。”大家立刻又笑不出了，Bucky险些又要掉下眼泪来，赶忙用手背直蹭眼角。

他撑起一个笑来，捏着身下的被褥问：“这是谁的被子？我才走了一个月你们就有新的好兄弟了？”

Jim在他对面的床上坐下，翘起二郎腿，嘴里也点起烟说：“不是，是队长的。”

“Steve？”Bucky瞪大眼，呆呆地问，“他不是有自己的营帐吗，为什么……”

他很快就问不下去了，因为答案像是一双大手在他胸腔里死死捏住了他的心脏，让他喘不过气来。

“队长还不知道你回来了呢，他——”Gab也说不下去了，Steve这一个月来的种种他们无不看在眼里，说出来生怕Bucky难受得紧。

远处有一些响动，Dugan撩开营帐出去问了两句，然后皱着眉头回来说，“来了几个将军，队长和Carter探员一起陪着他们，那边那帮大兵都赶着去围观呢，热闹得很。”

队友们小声叽里咕噜说起些什么，Bucky却忽然感觉到一阵窝火。他站起身弯腰抱起Steve那叠被子，一路小跑钻进Steve的营帐，把男人叠得整整齐齐的豆腐块都弄乱了也不管，只是丢在他床上，然后又一溜烟窜回咆哮突击队的营帐。

队友们不说话，错开眼佯装没有看见他的举动——这对挚友总是怪怪的，他们谁也弄不清楚他们在想什么。“他怎么还藏了酒在这里……”Gab嘟囔着凑过去看，原先放被子的地方与墙之间放了几瓶酒精。Bucky觉得那几瓶酒好像猛得浇在他心头，反让那点怒意愈演愈烈。

他把那几瓶酒踢到营帐外头去，然后飞快地从床上抓起军帽，站到简陋的镜子前搭理了一番仪容说，“我要去总军部那里报道，可能要明天、或者后天才能回来。”

Dugan复杂地看了他一眼，Jim没看见他的眼神，只直截了当地问出声：“你不见队长一面吗。”

Bucky没有勇气回头，生怕自己的神情出卖自己，只是摆摆手说，“不了……不急。”然后逃也似飞快掀开布帘走了。

Steve一直到晚上才回到营帐，一进屋就看到队友们整齐划一地转过头望着他，神色各异。他有些疑惑，但今天实在太累，他没有功夫深想，只想要倒进自己的行军床里好好睡一觉，去梦里拥抱他的Bucky。那些高阶军官们花样一套接着一套，多亏了Peggy他才没有被他们折腾到撂担子走人。

然而他垂直向后倒在床上的时候才意识到自己的被子不见了，他迷茫地抬头看向Falsworth，队友们却都眼神躲躲闪闪不敢看他。

“……怎么了？”Steve心下闪过一堆可能，比如咆哮突击队终于决定把这个便宜队长赶走啦、他们发现了他对Bucky的隐秘情愫不想与他共处一室啦……他越想越害怕，手攒紧了床沿，金发乱糟糟塌在头上，像只被雨打湿了落魄金毛犬。Bucky要是在这里，保准不需要五秒钟就会在他面前弃甲丢盔，把那点委屈、恼火、自怨自艾云云通通抛开去抱抱他的小Stevie。

Falsworth看了眼Dugan，又看了眼Gab，然后犹犹豫豫吞吞吐吐地说：“队长……你得冷静点，不要冲动，虽然恐怕很难……”

Steve心里更是发凉，悲怆地想，难道在失去了Bucky以后，他连与Bucky最后的这点连结都无法保住吗？

“Bucky is alive.”

轰的一声，Steve的脑海里像有千万吨当量的炸弹爆裂，几乎要被震得生生晕过去。

“他在哪里？”一秒过后，他克制着大脑里的晕眩飞快地站起来，握紧了放在床边的盾牌。

Dugan和Jim交换一下眼色，Jim缓缓地说，“他又跑了。”

Steve被两个队友摁回床上，蓝眼睛里满是全然的不敢置信与委屈，好像随时有泪花要掉下来。

“所以说，他没有死，他回来了，但他却不想来找我们。还把我的被子——和我的酒都丢出去了？”

Bucky已经回到营地整整六天，就躺在离他不过几百米远的军医院里，却压根不打算来看他一眼，甚至没打算让他知道自己回来了。就在他每天深夜睡不着给自己灌酒的时候，Bucky就在他不用一分钟就可以走到的路程外安安静静地躺着。

为什么？我做错了什么？Steve急得要发疯，如果他有条金毛尾巴，现在一定正绕着自己的尾巴团团转。是因为我没有抓住他的手吗？还是说……

“乐观一点队长，他或许只是不想见你。”Gab拍拍他的肩膀说，队友间发出几声轻轻的笑声。

“很好笑，Gab。”Steve垂头丧气地锤他一拳，然后长长吐了口气，把自己卷成一团丢进行军床里。很好，今晚又别想睡了，他用仅存的枕头蒙住自己的脸，自暴自弃地想。

长期缺少睡眠，外加心不在焉满心都是为什么Bucky不要我了为什么为什么为什么的后果，就是第二天出单人任务的时候Steve Rogers几乎把自己折腾到半生不死。小腹中了两枪，从右肩到腰留下一道长长的刀伤，左腿轻度骨折，右腿烧伤……军医院护士的病历单上的行数几乎和Steve当年参军时体检表的长度相同。

他奄奄一息躺在医院病床上睁大眼睛瞪着天花板，死撑着不睡过去，满心想着自己造作成这幅样子，Bucky总不会忍心不来看他吧。然而他千等百等，身上的伤都已经开始愈合，疼痛几乎麻木了，墙上的时钟也走过快大半圈，Bucky依旧没有来。被悲凉苦涩与不知所措所包裹，望着窗外孤独的渺渺星子，Steve躺在病床上紧皱着眉头睡着了。

倒不是Bucky真得那样狠心不肯回来，只是他仍在总部办理一通手续，外加向远在大洋彼岸的家人通信告知自己“复活”的消息，等到他知道Steve重伤的消息的时候已经是凌晨了。他本盘算着在总部凑活一晚明天再回去，也顺带算是再给自己几分犹豫的空间。然而一听说那个金发小混蛋又把自己搞进了重症医院，立刻急得当场抢了通信员的摩托车往107军团直冲去。

终于赶回的时候已经两个小时过去了，蹑手蹑脚地走进Steve的病房，Bucky看见那个睡梦中还皱着眉头委委屈屈嘟哝着什么的家伙，心霎时间便软得不成样子。

暗嗔自己没有骨气，他最终还是熟门熟路地一屁股坐倒在一旁的陪护床上，借着月色看着床上自己深爱的身影，感到一种难以描述的微凉的心安。好像又回到布鲁克林的夏日，在嗡嗡蝉鸣里和Steve从医院病房的窗户里看星星的夜晚。

他一遍又一遍庆幸每一颗不曾撞进男人胸膛的子弹，一遍又一遍懊悔自己为什么不早些回到他身边，为什么不在他独自面对危险时站在他身后守护他做他的盾牌——只是所幸无论如何，我们都还活着，毕竟我们都还在这里。

Bucky很快就在陪护床上睡着了，就像过去的二十年里他时常做的那样。晚风迅猛地冲撞着窗口的枝桠，最后一片绿叶经久不落。

Bucky一觉醒来的时候已经天光大亮，他睁开眼头一件事就是站起来去看看床上的Steve。金发男人还没有醒，床头的五六只吊瓶已经挂空了。他凑近一些，看见昨晚揪紧的眉头不知何时散开了，嘴角牵起一点笑容来。

你在想谁呢？Bucky坐在床脚，在心里有些酸溜溜地忖思。究竟是谁让你在安梦中浮出笑意来呢？

他发着愣很是坐了一会儿，然后摇摇几分昏沉的脑袋，预备去护士台找小护士帮他换药。转过头又看了一眼安睡的金发男人，明亮的冬日的暖阳淌在他英俊的脸庞上，Bucky心里浮起一股柔情来。

他轻手轻脚走到门边，错过了身后努力睁开的蓝眼睛。

Steve睁开眼看见门边那个日思夜想的身影时，还当是自己不曾从梦中醒转。没等他判定是梦境还是现实，他的身体已经毫不犹豫挣开埋在静脉里的针头直翻下床冲着Bucky奔去。

他几乎是飞扑着把Bucky摁在墙上，然后死死扣着棕发男人的腰肢不给他逃跑的机会。Bucky被吓了一跳，下意识想要挣动，却又在看到Steve腹部与手背渗出的血红时生生止住了动作。

Steve死死盯着Bucky的脸庞，看着那里从惊慌到愧疚再变成愤怒。他在看到最后一个表情时本能地缩了缩脑袋，果然下一秒Bucky就怒气冲冲地问：“你是不是永远不懂什么叫保护好自己？”

棕发男人一边说一边气势汹汹地拽着他的手臂把他往床上扯，摁着他的肩膀往床上压的时候却又刻意收敛了力气。

“每次都是这样！我一转头你就把自己搞成这幅样子！你什么时候才能学会照顾好你自己……”Bucky越想越觉得恼火，又想到某天自己真的不能再陪伴在他身边的可能，脊背一阵发凉。

Steve缩进被窝里，双手乖乖放在身体两侧平躺着，只漏一个金色的脑袋。他只是目不转睛地盯着气冲冲碎碎念的Bucky，半晌很轻很轻地小声说，“一个月了，Bucky。我以为你死了……我真的以为……”

Bucky的动作僵住了，话音也陡然而止。

“对不起……”半晌，他嗫喏着说，几乎不敢看那双可怜的蓝眼睛，“我应该早点来找你的……对不起……”

Steve摇摇头，然后扯扯他的袖子，“陪我躺一会儿，Buck。拜托——”

Bucky刚要说你还停留在9岁吗Rogers，却又在被那双蓝眼睛袭击的时候缴械投降，脱下外套掀开被子躺到Steve身边。

“这很奇怪，你知道吧。”

Bucky沉默了一会儿，说。

Steve直挺挺盯着天花板，很认真地摇了摇头。Bucky被他逗笑了，慢慢往他那边靠了靠，凑近他说，“你要知道，我们上次这么干是9岁的时候……而且那时候你那么瘦小。”

“是因为这个吗，”Steve努力把头转过来望着他，“我不是从前那个小Stevie了，所以你才不要我了吗。”

Bucky望着Steve那副样子，很想逗逗他说“是啊”，却又生怕他当真哭给他看，只好轻轻揽住Steve的肩膀说，“怎么会，你永远是Steve呀。永远——”

Steve视死如归似的闭紧了眼睛，然后努力不颤抖地问：“在我说、我爱你之后呢？我还是你的小Stevie吗？——我是说，那种、罗曼蒂克的爱。”

Bucky像是慢动作一样缓慢地张大了嘴，呆呆地望着自认为完成了自杀般壮举的金发男人。还没等他想明白要怎么回答他，门口忽然响起一阵有力的敲门声。

“Captain Rogers，这里是Peggy Carter，我可以进来吗？”

Steve和Bucky同时僵住了，几乎下意识地，Bucky把自己整个缩进了被窝里。Steve只好大声地回答说：“我现在状态不太好，Peggy，恐怕不能待客。”

“不，我只是……来看看。”Peggy似乎犹豫了一下，“你就当是领导慰问好了。”

Steve却异常坚定：“真的不用了，Miss.Carter，我……需要休息。”

Peggy沉默了一会儿，然后试探地问，“你确定一切都好吧，队长？”

“非常好，真的，”Steve飞快地说，说完才意识到这可能更加重了女士的疑心。这时候他突然觉得小腹上一凉，Bucky的手扯开他的衣服下摆正在看他的伤势，本能地不希望Bucky看见他恶劣的伤势，Steve下意识喊了一句，“不要！”

话音落地Steve就暗道不好，Peggy果然直接推门进来，手里还握着手枪，直到环顾一圈也没看见敌人，她才警惕地放下枪，“你还好吗，Steve？”

金发男人躺在床上小鸡啄米般点头，在Peggy朝他走近停在一步远处时浑身汗毛都直立起来，后背冷汗直冒。

“好好休息，”Peggy犹豫着微笑了一下，然后把手放在Steve手背上，“全世界的人民都还等着你去拯救呢。”

门咔哒关上了，Steve忙掀开被子。Bucky半跪起来坐在他的小腹边，头上顶着被子气鼓鼓地瞪着他。

“在你把这伤养好之前别给我想着去拯救什么世界，”Bucky手在Steve小腹上的伤口上压了一下，他疼得直龇牙咧嘴。棕发男人哼了一声，拨开被子钻出来，Steve才看见他眼眶里含了一点泪光。

Bucky侧过头去不让他看见，却又依旧为Steve身上每一个弹孔与伤痕而后怕到发颤。“你就是故意的，”他吸了吸鼻子，说。

Steve想去抱他但又动弹不得，只好躺在床上傻乎乎地望着生气的Bucky。

“Bucky。”他没底气地喊了一声。

“没用的。”

“Bucky。”Steve不死心一样继续喊。

“我讨厌你。

“Bucky——”Steve拉长了一点尾音，眉毛也耷拉下来。Bucky的表情松动了一下，Steve再熟悉不过，立刻得寸进尺地连着嚷嚷了好几声。

“你这个臭混蛋，”Bucky无奈地叹口气，双手撑着Steve身边的床靠过来，在他的唇上轻轻啄了一下，金发混蛋笑逐颜开，“我真是拿你没办法。”

“我爱你。”Steve的蓝眼睛被清晨的阳光映出熠熠神采，像是汹涌的大海包裹住Bucky。

“知道了知道了，我也爱你。”

Bucky翻了个白眼嘟囔着，却又低下头双颊泛起一阵羞怯的红晕。

他们在十二月清晨欧洲小城的浅阳里对望，好像一颗月亮坠进了泛着涟漪的塘。

END.


End file.
